Mulan and the strawhat soldiers
by dukefan01
Summary: Mulan decided to leave for the army to protect her father, and causes intrest in a new friend she met at the matchmakers. The strawhats go with her to the military to help her get strong enough to join and try to keep her secrete. Summery sucks
1. Welcome to China

**Alright, we're gonna try this! I'm probibly insane, but we'll see what happens. I didn't want to do this at first, but I think it might work out. I hope it goes over well. Big thanks to RoXaS707 and carlos13 and i hope you two in particular like this story. I thought it might be an interesting idea. Mulan meets the strawhats and team up with them to get stronger and enter the military so her father won't have to. I hope you like it, it's gonna be something different. I don't own One Piece or Mulan, like you all already knew. So now that i've waisted the precious time of your life to read my disclaimer, onto the story. Also any requests you may have or anything you want to see, don't hesitate to mention. Time- right after the crew adds Brook, around the strong world movie! Well, onto the story.**

Nami looked over the sparkiling water of the sea, glancing again at her log pose to check on the ships progress towards the next land. She had short orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow tanktop with a blue mini skirt and high heels. She had her log pose and a gold braclet around her left wrist and stood with a cocky grin, knowing that they were getting close if the waters were any hint. The Thousand Sunny was quiet. She looked around the deck. Nico Robin was streched out on a chair, reading a book like always. She had long black hair tied back in a pony tail and had brown eyes. She wore a red shirt and blue shorts with knee high black boots on. Monkey D. Luffy sat at the helm of the ship, looking ahead in hope of an island. He had black hair under a straw hat with a small scar under his left eye. He wore a red open vest, blue pants with the bottoms rolled into cuffs, and straw sandles. "Hey, there's land ahead." Zoro's voice floated down from the crows nest, and a second later, he landed on the deck, having jumped down from the top. He had cropped green hair and his dark green pants, having been training. His skin was tan, like Robins, and he had a scar that went clear across his chest, a suvenear from his first attempt at his lifes dream and the first war lord the crew had the honor to meet. He used a towl to wipe off his sweat as the others came running out to see, and sure enough Nami could just start making out the dark sight of land dead ahead. Usopp was the first to arrive. He also had dark skin with thick black hair under a yellow bandana and a long nose. He wore blue pants and a dark green shirt with brown short boots and a yellow messenger bag by his side. He also had a blue and white stripped band around his left arm. Behind him came Tony Tony Chopper, the tiny reindeer and the youngest person on the ship. He had a light brown pelt and a blue nose. He wore blue shorts and a pink hat with a white x on it. Behind him came Sanji. He had blonde hair that covered his left eye and his right eyebow was curled. He wore a black suit with black dress shoes and had just put a cigerette in his mouth, lighting it. After a few seconds Franky and Brook came out. Franky had a huge muscular body with light blue hair and an iron nose. He wore an open red shirt and a blue speedo with no shoes on. Brook was a tall skeliton with a black afro and a suit wearing dress shoes and carring a purple cane. The nine members of the crew looked out towards the next land.

"About time, we're gonna need more food to stock our supplies. Thanks to that idiot Shiki were dangerously low." Sanji said, taking a long drag on his cigerette.

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled excitedly. Nami sighed, punching him on the head.

"You idiot, we don't have the money to waste on a crapload of meat!" she growled. Zoro went back up to the crows nest, returning with a blue shirt, his bandana, and his three swords. The crew said nothing as they got closer to the island. Finally as they got to the dock Luffy tock off running. Zoro snagged the back of his vest at the last second, lifting him into the air. Luffy didn't notice and kept trying to run. "Luffy, you can't just run off like that! You'd get lost and we'd never be able to find you again!" Nami screached. Robin started laughing. "What?!" Nami yelled, not liking being laughted at.

"I don't think we'd have any trouble finding any of our crew here." she said pointing at the docks. "We'll stick out." she added. the crew looked at the people and nodded realizing she was right. The people were all dressed in robes from older times.

"She's right, and that won't be good for us if the marines show up." she said.

"Well I guess someone will have to go into town to buy some." Sanji said. He smiled turning to Nami. "I'd love to do it Nami my love!" he said. Nami sighed.

"Fine, just be quick about it." she said, reluctently handing over the money. Then Sanji left. "When he gets back it'll be best to split up, but in groups of two. I'll go with Robin. Sanji can go with Luffy, and Usopp you go with Franky. Zoro, you and Chopper will go together and Brook will guard the ship." Nami said. The others all nodded, knowing it wasn't going to be a good idea to argue with Nami, not when she was going to give them their share of the money anyway!

A few minutes later Sanji arrived with his shopping bags. "I brought clothes!" he said. He was already dressed in a men's robe. It was dark blue with black pants with a light blue fabric around his waist and tied with a navy blue sash. The others had bags with their respective outfits put into their hands. They left to change. Zoro was the first to return, with a dark green robe, black pants, a light green material around his waist, and tied with a moss green sash. He also used the sash to hold all three of his swords and had his bandana tied around his head, concealing his green hair. next to return was Usopp, in a yellow robe with brown pants and brown material tied around his waist with a mustard yellow sash. He also tock out his bandana. After him was Luffy. His was a bright red robe with a light red wasit and pants, and a deep red sash. After them came Chopper in a pink robe with a pink sash and pants, and he was in his walk point. Franky then emerged. His was a light blue robe with dark blue pants and material with a sky blue sash. Brook came out in his black and white robe, eben though he wasn't going ashore, they didn't want to leave him out. After a few more minutes the girls emerged. Sanji nearly fainted. Nami's was a long orange dress. Around her waist was a red material with a blue one that went down to her knees, tied around her with a light blue silk. It was lined in gold silk and she carried an orange umbrella and an orange fan. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a jade necklase. Robin had a purple dress robe with red nd yellow in the middle and a green sash, with light green silk and a peral necklase. Nami had also put her hair up in a bun. She caried a purple umbrella and fan. Nami looked uneasily over at the people. They still stand out!

"Well I guess this will have to do." she said. They all nodded and left the ship in their respective groups. "Be sure to be back by night fall!" Nami yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami and Robin walked down the street when suddenly a woman grabbed both of their arms. "Your both terribly late! Oh, imagine the dishonor...Oh my! You can't go like that! LIN! Come in girls, we'll help you. Your family's should be ashamed to send you like this." the woman said, pulling Nami and Robin into her home.

"Wait, whats going..." Nami started, confused but no one said anything. Another woman, who the girls assumed was Lin, appeared and sat both Nami and Robin down. Both woman covered Nami and Robins face in white then painted their lips red. They made their checks pink and ther eye's dark. "We look like porcline dolls." Nami whispered to Robin. Now they would really stand out! The women pulled them out into the street and threw the maze of roads until they came to a line of woman dressed like them. Nami was pushed into the line behind a beautiful girl in pink and Robin was pushed in line behind her. Robin smiled, conent to play along as the women who brought them dissapeared to go back to their homes. "What's going on?" Nami whispered. Robin shrugged. Finally the girls moved out into a horizontal line, and Nami and Robin found themselves in the middle with the girl in pink between them. All of the girls opened their unbrella's and hide behind them. Nami and Robin followed suit. Nami glanced around. She could see Sanji and Luffy in the crowd, and near them was a very angrey Zoro and Chopper, who obvioulsy didn't want to be there. Nami hoped they could get her and Robin out of whatever this was before it was to late. Then a set of doors flung open and an ulgly fat woman came out.

"Fa Mulan." she called.

**Chapter one. What do you think? I based the mens robes after Mulan's fathers, and i used their colors for them. I hope this works out alright. Anyway, i thought i might be fun to have Nami and Robin mistaken for the matchmaker girls. Please reveiw!**


	2. Meet Mulan

**Here's chapter two. Big thanks to carlos13, Sakurayuuki19, and Sanasuke. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. So here we go again.**

"Fa Mulan." the ulgy woman said. The girl between Robin and Nami jumped to her feet.

"Present!" the girl yelled. The woman glared at her and turned away.

"Speaking without permission." she hissed writting on a clipboard.

"Opps." the girl said, following the woman inside.

"What is going on?" Nami hissed again. Robin smiled.

"I remember reading a book about a country called China. I think that is where we are. Many of the girls are scheduled to meet the matchmaker to find an appropriate husbend. China is ruled by an Emporor who protects the entire vast country, but they are in constant danger of the huns. The people have certain expectactions. Men are expected to fight and woman to marry well and produce a family." Robin said.

"That's not right!?" Nami said. Suddenly there was a crash inside. Everyone looked up to see the match maker suddenly burst out. Her clothes were on fire!

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" she screamed. The girl who had gone inside ran over and threw a pot of tea on her. The flames went out and her makeup smeared, including a strage mustash and beard like black mark that recently appeared. The girl then handed her the pot, gave a small bow, and walked to her family, hiding her face in her sleeve. The woman came at her and threw the pot, smashing it. "YOU ARE A DISCRASE! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE BUT YOU WILL NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!" she screached.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sanji scremed, jumping in front of Mulan to protect her from farther critism.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami scremed, running over and hitting Sanji. She didn't want to interfear with their customs. The people looked at them in horror, the very idea of a woman critising a man, or even hitting him, expecially in public! Robin strolled over with Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro joining them, willing to take whatever punishment along with their captain for his stupidity. No one spoke, stairing at the strangers. Nami sighed. "We're sorry for interupting your afternoon." she said. The people backed away from them, and Nami suddenly felt like she did something wrong.

"I forgot to tell you. In this culture women seem to be seen as inferior to the men, so you yelling at Sanji and hitting him probibly didn't help us any." Robin said with a small laugh. The girl called Mulan looked at Nami and Robin with large eyes, how she wished she could be like those two women. From apperences, the woman seemed to run the men in their group. A man stepped forward.

"A woman should know her place." he said. Zoro pulled out Wado Ichimonji part of the way, he really hated that kind of talk. 'When girls get older it is natural for us to develop into physically weaker beings then males.' Kuina's voice rang out in his mind.

"You were saying?" he asked, deadly and low. The citizens backed off. Sanji turned to Mulan.

"Your such a beautiful lady. Are you alright?!" Sanji swooned. Mulan stood shocked but nodded. "That's wonderful!" Sanji said. He tried to kiss her hand but Nami punched him aside again. Mulan, her mother, and her grandmother looked horrified at them.

"We should go. Would you like to come over for dinner." Mulan's mother said, wanting to get these strangers out of the sight of the public before they do something increadably stupid. 'I'll have to explain about the culture here.' thought the woman as she looked them over.

"SURE!" Luffy yelled excitment. They all ginned and nodded to show they would accept the womans offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group followed the woman. "So, who are you anyway?" Luffy asked. The woman smiled.

"My name is Fa Li. This is my mother in law and my daughter Mulan." the woman said. Zoro looked at Mulan. 'boy this girl that, are you gonna keep up that kind of talk after I beat you, like skill is irrelevent!' his words to Kuina echoed in his mind. He saw Kuina crying. 'If only i had been born a man!' she cried. He clenched a fist. He hated this entire countrys culture, looking down on women as inferior. If only they had more girls like Kuina and this Mulan girl. Sanji watched Mulan's back as they moved. 'Poor girl, what kind of culture looks down on such beautiful and brillent young women!' he found himself thinking. The crew arrived at the Fa house. Nami looked back.

"You know, I should probibly go get the others." she said.

"I'll go!" Luffy said. Nami shock her head.

"No, you and Zoro have no sense of direction, and Sanji would probibly rather stand here. I am a navigator after all, i'll be fine." she said with a smile. Ther others looked at her in surprise, but nodded nonetheless.

"Just be careful." Luffy said. Nami nodded and smiled, walking away to find the others, wiping the makeup off her face as she left. Mulan then left with her horse.

"I hope you dont' mind but your...deer...pet will have to stay in the stable." Li said, Chopper went to protest.

"Yes of course!" Sanji said. Chopper looked at him with a horrified look. "Don't say anything, I don't think they'd be able to take that right now." Sanji whispered to the tiny reindeer. Chopper nodded sadly as he followed Mulan and her horse. The others followed Li to her home where they saw an older gentelman who was using a crutch.

"Who are our guests?" he asked looking them over.

"I thought it would be alright to invite them for dinner, they are a group of strangers passing threw. They stood up for Mulan infront of the matchmaker, I thought it was the least we could do." she said softly. Her husbend nodded.

"We are honored to welcome you to our home." he said.

"Yah, we have four more coming." Luffy said. The man smiled.

"I see. I am Fa Zhou. Please come in. I have to go out back, but I will be with you shortly." he said. Then he walked off.

"Intersting home huh Luffy." Sanji started then sighed. "He just had to run off." he said, litting a cigerette.

"Huh?" asked Grandma Fa. Sanji and Zoro pointed to the empty space that was once occupied by a rubbery captain just an instant before.

"Oh well, it's not like he can get into too much trouble." Zoro said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Luffy ran down the path to finally find Mulan. She was sitting on a stone bench, having wiped the makeup off her face and had taken her hair down. He was about to approch her when her father walked up. She turned from him, unable to face him after her failure. He smiled and sat down next to her. He looked up at the cherry tree above them. "My my, what beautiful bloosoms we have this year." Mulan didn't give him any response and looking over to the side he found what he wanted. "But look, this ones late." he said, pointing to a blossom that hadn't bloomed yet. Mulan looked at him as he tock her comb, then pulled back a bit of her hair. "but i'll bet when it blooms, it'll become the most beautiful of all." he said, placing the comb in her hair. Luffy smiled, it was such a nice scean. Then he heard drums. Both father and daughter were on their feet headed to the back gate. Li and Grandma as well as Sanji, Zoro, and Robin came out of the house and Chopper came running around the side. Three men rode up on horses. One was in silk blue robes while the other two were in armor and held flags.

"Mulan, strangers, stay inside." Li said as her and her husbend went out. Grandma followed, while pointing to the wall for Mulan and the others. Luffy ran after Mulan and the two climbed up to watch.

"Citizens, I bring an aproclamation from the imperial city. The huns have invaded China!" the man yelled. Luffy and the others noticed the horrified looks that passed threw the people. "By order of the emporor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." the man in blue continued, then he unrolled a scroll, reading a list of names.

"Well this can't be good." Zoro said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Well, he said one man from any family must go, but this family only has one man, and he's in no condition to serve in a military. If he goes, he won't survive." Zoro said. Mulan looked in horror at the truth Zoro spoke.

"The Fa family!" the man yelled.

"NO!" Mulan whispered. Her father handed Li his staff and started to stride forward. Mulan didn't hesitate. She jumped down from the wall and ran out after her father. "Father you can't go!" she called. Zhou froze.

"Mulan!" he said in surprise.

"Please sir, my father has already served..." she started, putting herself between her father and the soldier holding out the conscription notice. The man in blue road up between them.

"You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tounge in a mans presence." he said. Sanji bit into his cigerette and Zoro was reaching for his sword.

"You dishonor me." her father said. Mulan looked so shattered and put out. Li tock her and led her back to the others.

"Ignore them Mulan, you should be able to say whatever you want." Sanji tried to tell her as Zhou tock the notice and came back to the others. He ignored the cane his wife held out for him and continued into the house. Mulan watched him go, and felt something tug at her heart. She couldn't let him go!

**well theres the second chapter. I think Zoro and Sanji would want to help Mulan the most at first because Sanji wouldn't want to see any woman being degraded, and Zoro's experiences with Kuina wouldn't allow him to sit by and watch this either, as he beleives what gender you are doesn't matter and what does matter is skill! Let me know what your thinkin! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Some thing important to do

Mulan snuck down the hall, with only her candle for light. Sure enough she came to the room that her father used to hold his armor and sword from his days in the army. He opened the dresser and pulled out the blade. Then he drew it. Mulan watched as he practiced for a few seconds, trying to be able to use it again. He then let out a grunt of pain as his body gave up and he collapsed onto the ground. She froze, horrified, and left silently so he would never know she was there. Mulan came out to see Luffy and his crew greeting two new people along with the girl they called Nami. "I thought you said there was nine of you?" she said, only counting seven.

"Brook went out with Chopper. He thought it might be best." said Nami with a smile. Mulan forced a smile back. Then Li came in.

"It's time for dinner." she said. The crew followed the women into the room set for dinner. Everyone sat down to their food, and Mulan poured tea for everyone.

"We can get it." Sanji protested.

"No, it's alright." Li said, letting her daughter continue on pouring the tea. Mulan finished and picked up her cup. She glanced around the room at the others to see everyone was eatting. She couldn't take it anymore, and slammed her cup onto the table. Then she jumped to her feet. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO!" she yelled.

"Mulan!" he mother protested.

"THERE ARE PLEANTY OF YOUNG MEN TO FIGHT FOR CHINA!" she continued on. Her father looked up at her.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." he said calmly.

"So you'll die for honor." she protested.

"I will die doing what's right." he said climbing to his feet.

"But if you just.." she started.

"I KNOW MY PLACE! IT'S TIME YOU LEARN YOURS!" he yelled at her. She looked shattered, then ran outside. It had started to rain, and she ran to the pole to start to cry. Sanji stood up.

"You cant' talk to her like that! She's just doing what she knows is right!" he protested. 'When I told my father, he told me I could never be that!' Kuina's voice rang out in Zoro's head. He grabbed the hilt of Wado Ichimoni and stood up.

"She is my daughter." Zhou said. Zoro went for the door.

"Let it go Sanji, this is his house. We're only guests here." Zoro said going out the door. An uneasy peace and erry silence fell over the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan sat at the base of the dragon statue, crying. "Hey." came a voice. She looked up to see Zoro standing in front of her, getting soaked in the rain along with her. Her wet hair fell about her face. Zoro tock off his bandana and tied it to his arm, making her glance at his green hair. "Listen to me, it dosen't matter, man or woman, because strength doesnt' solve battles, skill does. You understand!" he said. She looked up at him. Zoro then walked off to the wall where he laid down in the rain and went to sleep. She looked back at her home to see the light of her parents room go out. Her father was in danger, and if the green haired man was right, then she didn't have to be strong to do this. Besides, there was no other choice in order to save her fathers life. Feeling her resolve harden, Mulan stood up, ready to do what needed to be done. She walked over to the shrine for her ansestors. Lighting the insense, she placed it on the small hanging dragon, then with a bow she left to the house. She went immeditaly to her fathers room, taking up his conscription notice and putting down her comb next to it. Then she went for the armor, then drawing his sword, cut her hair off. As her hair fell to the ground, so did any chance of turning back. Quickly, she threw her hair back and pulled it up into a top knot on her head, like the men wore. Then she quickly dressed in the armor, ready to go for her father. Quickly she went to her horse, that reared in fear, not recognising her. Quickly she calmed him down, then led him out ready to leave. As she came to the front doors though she found herself blocked by nine people. She gave a slight gasp at a walking skeliton, and the tiny animal that seemed to have shrunk and was now walking on two legs.

"So, your going to take your fathers place." Luffy said. Mulan froze. Then she nodded.

"Don't try to stop me." she said. Luffy pulled his straw hat over his eyes so she couldn't see what he was thinking.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but we're coming with you." he said. She blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"You do realize that if they discover that your a woman then they'll exicute you on the spot." Robin said in a slightly amused voice.

"It's going to be hard, but we can help! We want to help." Mulan looked at Luffy. Why could they want to help her, a girl she had only met that day.

"You didn't answer my question. Why?" she said.

"Because we can't stand to see people degrading others like this because of their gender!" Sanji yelled. Mulan blinked stairing at them. Then she gave them a soft smile.

"Do you have horses?" she asked. The others shock their heads.

"We'll have to hurry, the camp isn't too far away." she said, and all ten set out for the training camp in the pouring rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan and the others made a small camp near the training camp. Mulan tock an uneasy breath. "Alright hows this? Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! I have one too! Their very manly and tough..." she started to draw it but dropped it. Her horse started to laugh as did Luffy, Brook, and Usopp. Zoro hit his head.

"First off, your trying way to hard. And second, this is how you draw a sword." he said, demonstrating with Wado Ichimonji. Mulan tried agian, this time succeding in not dropping it. She sighed.

"What am I doing? It's going to take a merical to get me into the army." she said.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MERICAL!" came a voice, causing the group to jump. The rocks behind them roared to life with fire and a giant dragon could be seen in the flames. "PLEASE SAY I!?" It roared, but Mulan, Nami, and Usopp screamed. "THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" the dragon yelled.

"Alright you idiot, who the hell are you before I fley you?!" Sanji yelled.

"WHO AM I? WHO AM I! I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS, THE AMAZING, THE POWERFUL, THE INDISTURCTABLE MUSHU!" said the dragon, stepping out from the flames to revele a tiny red dragon. "I have been sent by your ansestors to asit the amazing Mulan." he said. Chopper screamed and him and Mulan's horse trampled the tiny dragon. Mulan pulled them both back.

"Uhm, my ansestors sent a little lizard to help me?" she wondered.

"She doesn't need anymore help, she has us!" Luffy said.

"That may be, but you won't always be able to be with her, where as I can." said Mushu.

"Well, I guess it'll be ok." Luffy said.

"LUFFY!" Nami said, annoyed.

"We still need to figure out what we're going to do." Robin said. Everyone looked surprised.

"What do you mean Robin?" Nami asked.

"Well, woman can't join the military, so you and me really can't just waltz into a military camp, and I don't think Brook and Chopper would receive the warmest welcome." Robin said.

"I got it, you four stay near the camp!" Luffy said. The others looked at him.

"But Luffy..." Nami started.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll be far enough away no one can see us, and close enough that if something happens we'll be ready to act." Robin said. Nami sighed in defeat.

"Alright, so Mulan, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Fanky, and this Mushu guy will all head into the military camp." Nami said.

"Actually I have this 'I can't join the chinese army' desease so, can I just go camp out with Nami and Robin?" Usopp asked.

"Not a chance Usopp." Sanji hissed. Usopp cried.

**Thanks RoXaS707, sharkteeth and carlos13. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, it's interesting. Sorry, I couldn't leave Mushu out, i like him too much to do that to him! Any way, next chapter soon!**


	4. Day 0

"We should probibly split up on entering the camp." Sanji said. The others nodded. "Me and Mulan..." he started, only to get hit by all of the others.

"How about this, Mulan will go in with Mushu, he is sent to protect her anyway. After You can take in Luffy and Franky can bring in Usopp." Zoro said.

"Then you better come in with me and Luffy so you don't get lost." Sanji said. Zoro glared.

"You trying to say something?!" Zoro growled.

"Yah, I'm saying you get lost easily." Sanji said. The two came at each other, Sanji kicking at him and Zoro blocking with his swords.

"Uhm...Now's not the time for that." Mulan hesitently tried. To her amazement, they stopped.

"Mulan's right, our first priority is to get into the camp without consription notices." Sanji said. They all fell silent. "Well, we are pirates after all." Sanji pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"Zoro, Sanji, you two find you all uniforms and conscription notices." Nami said. The two men scowled at each other, then nodded. "You'll need five, and they need to be able to fit you all." said Nami.

"We know!" Zoro snapped. Him and Sanji strolled off. "Looks like we're gonna have to find a group of them." he said. The two snuck around the edge of the camp.

"I really don't want to be here you guys." whimpered a youngman's voice.

"We don't have a choice." said a second.

"Besides, this is a great opportunity to bring our families honor." said a third voice. Zoro and Sanji poked their heads around. There were five. The two men smiled in triumph.

"I'll handle this, even when you use the flat sides of your swords they can be leathel." Sanji said. Zoro scowled as Sanji stepped forward. He immediatly supported his body with his hands, kicking the men in the head. All five fell unconcious. Sanji tock the conscription notices from their belts as Zoro gathered their armor and uniforms. The two headed back to the others, throwing everything on the ground. The others nodded in approval.

"Nice work." Robin ommented. THe uniforms were tan with colored trim. Zoro's was green, Franky's and Sanji's were blue, and Luffy's and Usopp's were red. They all went into the trees to change.

"Remember, we won't be too far away." Nami said. Mulan nodded. The others then arrived.

"Lets go." Luffy said with a smug grin. "This is gonna be so awesome!" he added. Then they split off in their groups to enter the camp at different sides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Alright, time to show them your man walk! Ready, sholders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" Mushu ordered, Mulan following his order. "Two three four and work it!" he said. Mulan came into a tent to see all the men.

"Their discusting." she realized.

"No their men, now your gonna have to act just like them so pay attention." Mushu said, having her look over at a group of three men. The first opened his robe to show a tattoo of a red dragon across his chest.

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm!" he said. A short muscular one thought for a second, then punched the guy in the gut. A tall skinny man started laughing.

"I hope you can get your money back!" he called after the man. Mulan looked uneasily.

"I don't think I can do this." she said.

"Punch him, it's how men say hello." Mushu said. Mulan decided to listen and punch the man hard enough to send him into a large fat man. The man smiled and looked up at Mulan, picking up the small man.

"Oh Yao, you made a friend!" he said.

"Good, now slap him on the behind, they like that." Mushu said. Mulan did. Yao turned and grabbed her collar.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ansestors dizzy." he said. Mulan cringed back.

"Yao, relax and chant with me." the large man said picking him up and rocking him back and forth. Mulan staired in shock as her chanted, then Yao attempted to chant back. "Feel better?" the man asked, putting Yao down.

"Yah, aww you an't worth my time chicken boy." he said. Sighing in releif Mulan turned to leave.

"CHICKEN BOY, SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMB NOODLE!" Mushu screamed, making Mulan freeze. The man grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Mulan saw the punches and ducked, allowing him to punch the skinny guy.

"Oh, sorry Ling!" he said. Ling attacked him, all landing on their third friend. Mulan got up and started to run.

"THERE HE GOES!" Ling shouted. Mulan ran. She ran by Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy.

"Mul..." started Sanji.

"HEY WAIT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Luffy called.

"Damn it, what the hell happened?" Zoro yelled as they chased after the three soldiers chasing her. They all four ran into a tent, the other three coming out, and crashing into the food line. All the soldiers and the food fell over. Sanji looked at the sight in horror.

"You bastards!" he yelled, kicking Yao hard in the head, then stiking down Ling. Luffy grabbed onto him.

"Nows not the time Sanji!" he said, holding back the raging cook. They all turned to Mulan with angry glares. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy moved infront of her. The men were too angry to notice the trouble they would be in if they attacked. Sure enough they came at the group. Zoro knocked down a bunch with the flat of his blades and Sanji kicked them down. Suddenly the men even started to fight themselves and started a whole big pit brawl. Zoro looked behind him an groaned.

"Now were the hell did she go?" he whispered.

"SOLDIERS!" came a voice. Yao punched a man one last time as the captain stood in front of them. All the men jumped back to reveal Mulan at the bottom of the pile.

"He started it." they yelled. Seeing the Captain she lept to her feet.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." the Captain said.

"Sorry...I mean sorry that you had to see that but you know how men are, when you get the urge, you just gotta kill something..." she started. Luffy laughed while Zoro hit his forhead. They were going to have a talk about this later.

"What's your name?" the Captain asked. Mulan started to studder at a loss for words.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." the man in blue from the proclimation said, getting in her face. Sanji went to move forward, but Zoro blocked him.

"If we get involved now, she'll get in trouble. She can handle this." Zoro said, not really sure himself.

"I have a name, heh, and it's a boys name too!" she said. The Captain waited impatiantly. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy could just here her whisper. "his name is Ling." only to have the Captain in her face.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours." he said.

"Apperently that dragon is useless." Sanji said.

"Achoo!" Mulan said.

"Achoo?" the man asked.

"Mushu." she whispered, frustrated the dragon wasn't helping her.

"Mushu?" the Captain asked.

"NO!" Mulan said quickly.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Shang yelled, loosing all patience with this boy.

"It's Ping." she said.

"Ping?" Shang questioned. Mulan suddenly put a hand behind her back. Luffy and the others figured Mushu was trying to say something else.

"Yes, my name is Ping." she said, confident this time.

"Let me see your consription notice." Shang said. Mulan hurridly handed it over. Shang opened it.

"Fa Zhou, THE Fa Zhou?" he asked.

"So her dad is famous!" Luffy said.

"He was probibly a war hero of some sort." Sanji said. They watched Mulan attempt and fail to spit, then everyone sneer at her.

"Alright eveyone, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend today picking up every single grain of rice, and tomorrow, the real work begins." he yelled at eveyone. The others backed away from Mulan, while the strawhats went up to her.

"Can't say that was smart." Zoro said. Mulan hung her head. "Don't get me wrong, that was your first try and your life is on the line, but you keep trying too hard it'll become obvious and you'll be found out." he explained.

"Just follow our lead from now on." Sanji said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Mushu asked.

"It means your an idiot." Sanji said.

"That's it curly boy, you wanna go with a dragon?!" Mushu asked.

"Sure, I got time to kill." Sanji said.

"Enough you idiots!" Zoro said.

"I want food!" said Luffy leaving to where they restarted the breakfast line. Mulan looked up at Zoro and Sanji.

"You two don't seem like the type to just help random strangers." she said.

"I'll always help a beautiful woman in need." Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji, this food sucks!" yelled Luffy, and Sanji went over to tell him not to waste a grain of that food.

"And you?" Mulan asked. Zoro sighed. She deserved to know, after all her life is on the line.

"When I was kid I had a friend who shared the same dream as me. Her own family told her she'd never accomplish her dream because she was a woman. It made her dispise that fact that she was born a girl. I hate that kind of thinking. All she wanted to be was a swordsman, and it's not strength but skill that decides a sword fight. I won't tollerate people looking down on others for their dreams because of their gender!" Zoro hissed. Mulan smiled.

"Thankyou!" she said.

**Day one in camp! I hope you like. Day two and on tomorrow! I figured Zoro would tell her about Kuina because he told Tashigi as she reminded him of her, and in a way Mulan would too. I hope you like! I know Sanji would go cazy over people wasting food, but since it would be Mulan's fault and she is a woman, there's not much he could do! Thanks carlos13 and RoXaS707, as well as sharkteeth and Immortalis Cruor Elf !**


	5. Training

Mulan sset up her tent just outside of the camp, so she could be away from all of the men. All the strawhats shared a tent that they set up on the edge of the camp. Morning came too early for Mulan. "Morning sleeping beauty, up up up!" Mushu said, knocking on her forhead. In frustration Mulan rolled over, pulling the covers over herself. Mushu grabbed the covers and ripped them off of her, making her shiver from the sudden cold. "Look you get porrage, and it's happy to see you." Mushu said, jumping up to her with a bowl of porrage, two eggs and a piece of bacon in the shape of a smile. Then a small cricket stuck up his head from the bowl. "Hey get out of there, you'r gonna make people sick!" Mushu yelled.

"Am I late?" Mulan wondered. Mushu ignored her and stuffed the bacon in her mouth.

"No it's your first day of school. So listen to your teacher, play nice with the other kids, unless of course the other kids wanna fight, then your gonna have to kick the other kids butt." he said, stuffing food in her mouth with every bit of his words. She looked at him, her cheeks puffed out from the food.

"But I don't wanna kick the other kids butt." she got out.

"Don't talk with your mouthfull, now lets see your war face!" he said. No change. "Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on scare me girl!" he yelled, throwing the food and getting in her face. She swollowed her food and growled at him, knocking him back into the porrage.

"Yah! Now that's my tought little warrior that's what i'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud!" He said, putting up her hair, then holding her chin. Mulan started dressing in her uniform when her horse started whinning. "What do you mean the troops just left?" Mushu asked.

"THEY WHAT!" Mulan hurridly finished and ran out of the tent.

"Wait you forgot your sword!" Mushu yelled, she kept running to collide into Luffy.

"Oh, there you are, we're late." Luffy said. She looked horrified at that idea.

"We need to hurry." she said. Luffy started to laugh. "What is so funny?" she asked. Luffy just shrugged.

"Just the fact that we're late! We might just all be marked from day one!" Luffy said. Sanji came out of no where and kicked him in the head.

"And just who's fault is that?" he asked. Luffy suddenly looked downcast.

"My fault?" he asked.

"Yes." Zoro growled, annoyed at his Captain.

"What happened?" Mulan asked.

"Someone tried to eat the entire military food store this morning." Usopp said looking at Luffy. Mulan couldn't help but laugh.

"BUT I'M HUNGREY!" Luffy cried. Franky and Zoro hit their heads. This was going to be a long day. THe group headed off to the others. Zoro had left his swords behind in the camp along with Usopp's slingshot. They quickly found the others.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Ling said, gesturing to Mulan. Mulan ran up to them to get into line. "Hello Ping, are you hungrey?" he asked.

"I AM!" Luffy yelled. Sanji kicked him again. Yao looked at them, then turned back to Mulan.

"Yah, because I owe you a knuckle sandwitch." he said.

"Try it and you die." threatened Zoro. Franky hit a fist to his hand to prove their point.

"SOLDIERS!" came a shout. They all lined up and the Captain Li Shang walked by, removing his shirt as he did so. "You will assemble quickly and silently every morning. Any body who acts otherwise, will answer to me." he said. Zoro and Sanji rolled his eyes.

"So cool!" Usopp and Luffy said. Franky smirked.

"What a super soldier." he muttered.

"Ohh, tough guy!" Yao said.

"Yao." the man said, turning to them with a drawn bow. Everyone stepped back, then Shang aimed for a pole, shooting it with the arrow. "Thankyou for volunteering! Retreive the arrow." he said. Yao glared.

"I'll get that arrow pretty boy, and i'll do it with my shirt on." Yao said.

"Now who's the tough guy." mused Franky. Yao walked up to the pole and attempted to climb.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Shang said. Him and the man in blue, Chi-fu walked up with a box that apperently weighted a lot. Shang tock out two weights on cloth ties. "This represents disipline." he said, putting one around Yao's wrist, then letting it go so it dropped to the ground. He lifted Yao off the ground with the second one. "And this represents strength." he added, letting Yao fall to the ground. "You need both to reach the arrow." he added. Luffy and the others watched as Yao jumped onto the pole and attempt to scurry up. He barley got anywhere before he started to fall. In desperation he dug his teeth into the pole, but he still fell to the bottom.

"Zoro, Sanji, Fanky, Usopp. I know you can all reach the top, but we're not going to!" Luffy said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Sanji asked.

"What are you up to Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yah, I mean why can't we?" Usopp asked.

"We're super enough to get all the way up." added Franky. Luffy just grinned.

"Trust me." he said.

"Alright." Zoro said, not knowing what his Captain had planned. They watched Ling fall down misrebly, then the large man fall on his rump, as did Mulan when she tried. As the weights came down the line, all five strawhats just passed them along, not even trying. A motion that did not go unoticed.

"You'r required to try." Shang ordered.

"Naw, don't feel like it." Luffy said. Shang gave them a look of surprise that turned to anger.

"I've got my eye on you, like I told your friend Ping yesterday, I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." he said. Then he turned away. Luffy frowned and went to step forward. Immeditaly Usopp and Franky grabbed him.

"Easy Luffy, not now." Zoro said.

"Zoro's right, if you act now you'll just get us all in trouble." Sanji said, liting a cigerette. Shang sighed.

"We've got a long way to go." he said, then he grabbed a handful of bo staffs and threw them to everyone. Evveryone but Mulan caught one, Yao grabbed hers, then tripped her with it, throwing it by her side. Luffy looked over.

"Hey, that was dirty!" he yelled, but he was compleatly ignored. Shang held up his staff.

"Alright, the huns are on the move, let's see who all China has sent to help with this threat!" Shang yelled. Sanji glared at the staff as did Franky and Zoro.

"This would be so much easier with my swords." Zoro growled.

"Well you can't use them right now." Sanji hissed. Zoro growled.

"And what about you, your actually gonna have to fight with your hands." Zoro teased. Sanji glared at him. "You gonna be alright?" Zoro taunted. Sanji came at Zoro with the staff and Zoro blocked the attack, then they threw the staffs aside. Sanji kicked at Zoro's head, and Zoro blocked it with his arms, then he aimed a punch at Sanji's head that was blocked with a kick.

"ZORO! SANJI!" Usopp screamed as Luffy laughed hysterically. Franky grabbed both of the men, lifting them off the ground and seperating them. Ling used this discraction to put a beetle down the back of Mulan's shirt. It startled her so much she swung around to get at it, knocking down all of the soldiers but Franky. Shang used his bo staff to polevolt over, pulling Mulan's staff from her hand. Then he glared at her, Sanji, and Zoro.

"Some how, i'll make good soldiers out of you." he said.

"No chance of that." Franky said in a low voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group went onto their next excersise. They had to kick a board to launch fruit in the air, then nail them to a tree with arrows. Sanji glared. "This a waste of food! You better be planning on using these when your done!" Sanji yelled at Shang. Shang glared at him with a deadly look.

"You don't tell me what to do, but for your information we will be using them again, this is a battle field, we will need our resorces." Shang growled. He had just about enough of these strange recruits. The ones with blue, green, and yellow hair were strong and powerful, but they were annoying and had a temper. The one with thick black hair and a long nose was weak in comparison, but stronger than most recruits. The black haired boy with a straw hat just looked like a weakling, but something about him made Shang uneasy, and the way he acted was goofy, like he didn't have a care in the world. Then there was Ping, a weakling of a boy who was a discrase. They all obviously knew each other because they would defend each other no matter what. Shang sighed rubbing his head, he had no idea what he hd agreed to when his father offered him the job! At the end of the day, the only one who hit the fruit and a perfect bulls eye was the long nose boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long day, Mulan was asleep before she even hit her bed. Luffy and the others were wide awake. "This isn't going well." Usopp said.

"Mulan isn't as super as us." Fanky pointed out.

"Yah, and that Captain guy has already noticed." Zoro put in.

"She can still do this." Sanji said.

"Hey Romeo, don't you have a group of two women to go check up on?" Zoro asked. Sanji was about to argue that, but then remembered Robin and Nami were just outside of camp with Brook and Chopper, waiting on him.

"Nami, Robin my loves, i'm coming." he said, dancing out of the tent.

"She can do this, I know she can." Luffy said. Zoro sighed.

"I hope your right Luffy." Usopp said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training continued and soon it was clear the men were in no shape to fight. Mulan nearly drowned Yao, Yao got a flaming arrow to the butt, Ling almost broke his face on a cinder block, Mulan got a black eye from sparring with Shang, Chin-po had a fear of the water, and Mulan nearly blew herself up with a cannon. Zoro spent most of their training time doing his own training. At first Shang wanted to intercept, but when he saw Zoro was lifting weights ten times his size, he changed his mind. Sanji also did his own training and after one kick from Sanji in a sparring match, Shang turned a blind eye to him as well. And everyone was still trying to get that blasted arrow. Then they did a marching excersise, and Mulan nearly fainted from her load.

Finally Shang had enough. After training he brought Mulan's horse to her. "Your not strong enough to handle this. Just pack up and go home." he said. Mulan looked downcast as she tock her horse and he walked away. She started to leave.

"So your gonna give up that easily?" Luffy asked. She turned to see him, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji.

"That idiot soldier has no idea what he's talking about, unless you leave now." Sanji said. Mulan looked at them, then looked up at the arrow.

"I'm going to try again." she said. Zoro smirked.

"We thought so. So we brought these." he said, throwing the weights to her as if they ment nothing. She caught them, knocking her onto the ground, then she tied them to her arms. She looked up at the arrow. Taking a deep breath she tried to climb to fall on the ground again.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Luffy cheered.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Sanji cheered as well.

"THIS SHOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE FOR YOU!" Usopp added. Mulan looked at the weights, then threw them together, tangiling them around the pole. Then she used it to start pulling herself up. They all grinned as she had gotten half way up. The sun started to rise and the other soldiers were comming out to start the day. They saw her climbing and all gathered around.

"YOUR ALMOST THERE PING!" shouted Luffy on the top of his lungs. Mulan slipped and everyone around them gasped, put putting all of her strength into it, she pulled herself up a bit farther, finally reaching the arrow. A proud smile crossed all of the strawhat's faces. 'Now I see, good thinking Luffy.' Zoro thought. 'So that's what he was up to.' Sanji thought.

"YOUR SO SUPER!" yelled Franky at her. She sat on the top of the pole and dislodged the arrow. Shang came out of his tent and she threw the arrow to land in front of him. At first he looked as if he was underattack, and looked to see where it came from. Everyone cheered as she smiled down, the strawhats grinning proudly. "horray for Ping!" "Alright Ping!" and other yells of victory surrounded the air.

"Not bad." Zoro said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Immeditaly the moral grew and so did the results. Everyone was doing amazingly well, exccelling at everything especially Mulan. She ran into the pirates tent. "Did you see that?!" she yelled excitedly, refering to the amazing number of fish she caught with her bare hands.

"Well done, you might just turn out to be a soldier yet." Zoro said.

"What do you mean moss head, she's an amazing soldier." Sanji growled.

"Only, I still can't use a sword yet." she said.

"How about this, Zoro will teach you how to use a sword, and Sanji will help you with your martial arts." Luffy said.

"What about you Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"I'm not interested." Luffy said. The crew sighed, not expecting anything less from the seventeen year old Captain. Zoro and Sanji both stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Zoro said. Mulan looked surprised as he picked up three swords and started out of the tent with Sanji on his heels. They headed into the woods and Mulan closley followed them. Once they were a decent distance away, Zoro turned to Mulan and threw her his black sword, then he drew the white one. Mulan looked at him in surprise but drew the blade just the same. Zoro came at her and she barley blocked the attack, then she tried to push him back. "Your putting to much force into your blade, it's not a match of strength alone." Zoro scolded. To prove his point he pulled back and moved to the side so that she would fall to the ground.

"Zoro you bastard!" Sanji yelled.

"She's fine, besides do you think the enemy will show her any mercy. If we end up on a battle field we won't be able to protect her, the only weapons she'll have is her sword and her own body." Zoro said. Sanji looked down at Mulan. "That's why Luffy sent us to work with her, so she won't get killed!" Zoro growled. Sanji backed down at the wisdome in his words, not that he liked it. "Now lets go again." Zoro said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan found herself by the river. She was tired after Zoro's and Sanji's training lessions, and she wanted a bath. "Hey no way, I don't like this, what if somebody see's you?" Mushu yelled.

"Just because I have to look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Mulan said. Mushu glared. Then she ran and jumped into the water. Mushu held out a small towl. "Alright now get out before you get all proney and stuff." he said. She sighed.

"Mushu, if your so worried, go stand watch." she said. He strolled away.

"Yah, go stand watch Mushu while I blow our secrite with my stupid girly habbit." he said, covering his eyes, then he leaned up aginst Cricky. "Hygeane." he complained. Suddenly he heard yelling and noticed someone had thrown underwear on him. He looked over to see Yao, Ling, and Chien-po striping. "Oh no! There are somethings I know their bound to notice!" he said, running after them.

Mulan meanwhile was bathing when she heard yelling. Seeing Yao and Ling jump into the water she quickly sunk in the water. Chien-po did a cannonball sending a wave of water over her face. Seeing a lilly pad, she tried to hide, but Yao saw her. "HEY PING!" he yelled, waving. Realizing she was spotted, she put down the pad.

"Oh hi guys, I didn't know you were here. I was just bathing and i'm clean so i'm gonna go, bye now." she said hiding behind a rock. THe three men looked at each other and all came to the same conclusion, 'he's hiding because of how we treated him.' they thought.

"Hey, come back here." said Ling going to her hiding spot. "I know we were jerks to you before, so lets start over. Hi, I'm Ling." he said, shaking her hand. She tied to move back to bump into someone.

"And I'm Chien-po." the huge man said.

"Hello Chien-po." she said.

"AND I AM YAO, KING OF THE ROCK!" said Yao from the shore. Mulan immeditaly looked into the water. "AND THERES NOTHING YOU GIRLS CAN DO ABOUT IT!" he added. Mulan tried to move away.

"Oh yah, well I think Ping and I can take you." he said. Mulan frowned.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere." she said. Ling looked horrified at that.

"Ping, we have to fight." he said, putting emphesis in his words, trying to get the boy to understand.

"No we don't...we could just close our eyes and...swim around." she said, trying to get him to leave. Ling grabbed her arm, trying to pull her out of the water. Mulan tried to knock his hand away when suddenly he screamed.

"Some thing bit me." he cried. Mushu suddenly emerged from the water.

"Ugh, what a nasty favor." he said. Ling's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"SNAKE!" he screamed. Him and the others climbed onto the rock Mulan hid behind. She whistled for her horse and he came to cover her as she got out of the water.

"That was close." she said. Mushu was brushing his teeth.

"No, that was vile, you owe me big!" he said. Mulan sighed.

"I never want to see a naked man again." she said, but at that moment a large number of naked men ran by. She looked down at Mushu.

"Hey don't look at me, I an't biting no more butts." he said. She nodded and walked away.

After getting dressed she walked by to hear arguing from Chi-fu's tent. Then Shang came storming out. Wanting to cheer him up she smiled. "Hey, I'll hold and you punch." she said laughing. When he walked by her with no response he added. "or not...but for what it's worth, I think your a great Captain." she called. Shang looked back at her but left.

"I saw that." Mushu said.

"What?" she asked.

"You like him don't you?" he asked.

"No! I..." she started.

"Yah ok...go to your tent!" he yelled. She walked over to the strawhat's tent. Zoro was alseep but the other four were awake.

"You alright?" Franky asked. She nodded.

"Little problem at the lake, but we handled it." she said. Luffy and Sanji nodded.

"So what do you think of the military?" Usopp asked. She didn't say anything, thinking that for herself.

"If it means anything, what your doing is incradably brave." Sanji said. Mulan smiled. Suddenly there was yelling. Ling poked his head into their tent.

"We're moving out for battle! At first light!" he yelled.

**Well there you go, training. Yah! I enjoyed my military training, so I had some experince, but nothing like this, they had some very different methods. I can relate to poor Mulan though. I messed up once that ended in a mass punishment for my whole platoon, and they hated me for a week, then someone else messed up and it was all good agian. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter we move onto the trip! Please reveiw!**


	6. the mountains

The men martched along in their full armor, the men grumbiling. "What babies." Zoro comented. Suddenly Ling ran up and threw an arm around both Chien-po and Yao.

"Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for!" he yelled. Mulan and the strawhats exchanged confused glances.

"HUH?" Mulan asked. He threw himself onto her shoulder.

"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for! I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars." he mused in compleate bliss. Mulan pulled away from him.

"My girl will marvel at my strength, and adore my battle scars!" Yao said, adding his own imput. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I don't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like, beef, pork, chicken!" Chien-po mused.

"YAH!" Luffy agreed, receiving a kick on the head from Sanji. They arrived at a river and eveeryone with swords (so everyone minus Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, and Franky) carried their swords above their heads.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." Yao told Mulan.

"And i'll be the ladies love a man in armor." Ling said as he got out of the river. Sanji thought for a second and swooned.

"You can guess what we've missed the most, since we went off for war." one yelled.

"What do we want?" Ling asked.

"A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" Sanji yelled, thinking of Nami and Robin. Zoro hit his head and turned to Franky.

"Isn't he just a lost cause." Zoro said.

"He's always been when it comes to women." Franky said.

"My girl will think I have no faults." Yao said, going up to Mulan, Luffy, and Zoro.

"And I'm a major find!" Chin-po said coming up behind them. Then Ling cut off their only exit left.

"Uhm, how about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?" Mulan asked. They all three shock their heads.

"Nah!" Then Ling grabbed Mulan, which promted Zoro to reach for his sword. "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her." he said. Mulan pulled out of his arm to have Yao grab her scarf and pull her to him.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer!" he said, not too quietly. Then he hit Mulan's horse Khan so he'd run and Ling fell on the ground. Mulan pulled back while Yao and Zoro didn't move an inch.

"I have a girl back home who's unlike any other." Chi-fu said proudly. Yao rolled his eyes.

"Yah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother." said Yao. Zoro, Sanji, Mulan, and Luffy all smiled and Chi-fu looked offended.

"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!" yelled one.

"What do we want?" Ling yelled.

"A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, and the men sang.

"Your a bunch of idiots." growled Zoro looking down at Mulan who shrugged. Then she was captured by the men.

"Wish that I had..." started Ling in a dreamy voice.

"A GIRL WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" Luffy, Sanji, Fanky, and Usopp sang with the men. Zoro rolled his eyes and Mulan pulled away, only to be nearly bombarded with snowballs that may have killed her from her three friends, but suddenly they froze. The village they were coming to save stood in front of them, in ruins. No one moved for a second, then they slowly crept forward.

"SEARCH FOR SURVIVORS!" yelled Shang. They all split up. Usopp went with Chien-po, Sanji went with Ling, Franky with Yao, and Luffy and Zoro went around the village ruins. Mulan went off on her own into the ruins of a home to see a little doll. Realizing it probibly belonged to a little girl who was murdered in this massucure, she hugged it close, ready to cry. "I don't understand." Shang was next to her. "My father should have been here." he said.

"CAPTAIN!" Chi-fu yelled. Mulan, Shang, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Yao, and Ling came running. They looked out to see the entire army in ruins. THe bodies of the soldiers lay everywhere. They staired in shock when Chien-po came up, Usopp behind him. He was holding a helmet and held it out to Shang.

"The general." he said sadly. Him and Usopp had found the generals body and brought back his helmet. Shang tock it carefully and walked out to the edge of the cliff. Drawing his sword he slammed it into the ground, then carfully placed the helmet onto it. "The general was his father." Chin-po explained to Luffy and the others. The strawhats looked at Shang's back. Sanji immeditaly remembered the cooks of the orbit, Zoro remembered Kuina, Luffy remembered Sabo, Franky remembered Tom, and Usopp thought of his mother. They could all relate to loss. Looking behind them they could just see Robin, Nami, Brook, and Chopper. They remembered their losses. Robin's mother, Nami's mother, Brook's crew, and Chopper's father, they could all relate to Shang and knew he needed his space. Mulan stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." she told him. He stood up and placed a hand on her sholder, then went to his horse. Gritting his teeth he climbed up. There would be a time for emotions later.

"Keep moving, we can ceatch up if we go threw the Toungsho pass. We're the only hope for the emporor now. MOVE OUT!" he ordered. The soldiers all obeyed. Luffy paused and looked back. Mulan walked out to the small shrine, placing the small doll at the sword, then with a bow she followed. Luffy smiled softly at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The army moved slowly when there was suddenly a 'bang' and a cannon came from the cart Khan was pulling. Mulan, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp turned back to glare at Mushu and Cricky. "What happened?!" yelled Shang riding up.

"Uhmm..." Mulan started.

"You just gave away our position now..." Shang never finished as an arrow hit his shoulder, knocking him from his horse. Arrows then rained down. "Get out of range!" he yelled, tearing it from his body. Zoro turned around.

"I got this!" he hissed, drawing all three swords. The soldiers looked at him in shock. "One hundred eight pound cannon!" he yelled, he sent an attack that deflected all of the arrows. The men and Shang just staired. "RUN YOU MORONS!" he told them. Immeditaly they started to run as flamming arrows came down. Mulan tried to pull her horse, but the flames hit the wagon. THe horse reared up in panic.

"SAVE THE CANNONS!" Shang yelled. Immeditaly soldiers cleaned out the wagon. Mulan drew her sword and cut the horse free. Then the wagon exploded sending her to the ground. The force threw Mushu infront of her along with her sword.

"Oh sure, save the horse." Mushu cried. Mulan picked up her sword and Mushu as another attack came raining down. Zoro repeated his attack, deflecting the arrows so they could get to the others. Immeditaly the soldiers started shooting off the cannons. Ussops were the only one's that were dead accurate. Usopp went to lite the last one.

"HOLD THE LAST CANNON." Shang ordered. Usopp did. Suddenly they could see who they were up against. A mass army suddenly ran towards them. "Prepaire to fight, if we die, we die with honor." Shang said. Mulan and the others drew swords. Sanji lit a cigerette and Franky hit his fists together. Then in the reflection of her blade Mulan saw the snow. Quickly, she sheithed her sword and grabbed the cannon from Usopp, then she tock off running. With a smile, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Franky, and Usopp ran after her. "HEY! COME BACK! PING, LUFFY! GET BACK HERE!" Shangs words were lost and he chased after them. Mulan had a head start. As they were halfway there four new figures arrived to meet them.

"NAMI! ROBIN!" Sanji yelled.

"You didn't think we'd let you fight alone did you?" Nami asked. They looked at the army.

"I don't know what you have planned, but we'll distract them." Luffy said. Then he pulled back a fist. "GUM-GUM, PISTOL!" his fist went into a few of the huns. The nine strawhats ran forward, moving past Shan-Yu to the army. Nami swung her Clima tact, making a large cloud above the men.

"Today's forcast..." she started, and lighting sturck a number of men, knocking them unconcious and off of their horses. "Thunderstorms." she smirked.

"Vente flur!" Robin said. Her arms grew on the men, strangling them around the neck and knocking them from their horses.

"Three sword style, dragon twister." he yelled, his twister was strong enough to knock a large number of men from their horses. Sanji then ran up, yelled, and started kicking the men from their horses. Franky then held out an arm.

"MY TURN! THIS IS MY SUPER CANNON!" he yelled, then sent off a huge explosion knocking most of the men in his path back. Brook then ran threw with his blade, making a few choice swings, that cut multipul men off their horses.

"HEAVY POINT!" Chopper yelled, charging threw, hitting men unconcious.

"SPECIAL ATTACK, EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp yelled, hitting a group of them head on. Then Luffy threw both arms back.

"GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" he screamed knocking them back. Mulan ran for the crest of the hill and planted the cannon. They wee amazing and beyond human, but she had a job to do. Shang found himself stairing at the men under his orders and the four strangers. Their abilities were nothing short of amazing! Then he saw Ping and ran forward.

"COME ON, WE GOTTA HELP!" Yao yelled. Him, Ling, and Chien-po ran forward, ready to assist in anyway possible. Mulan then got hit with Shan-Yu's bird, dropping her flint. He was coming up on her.

"You might want to lite that about now, QUICKLY QUICKLY!" Mushu pleaded. She couldn't find it. He was nearly ontop of her now. She grabbed Mushu and pulled him, forcing him to lite the fuse, and the cannon went off for the mountain. Stopping Shan-Yu mear feet infront of her. "YOU MISSED, HOW CAN YOU MISS HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" screamed Mushu from on the cannon as it hit the mountain. Mulan smiled triumphently. Shan-Yu looked back, as did the nine strawhats. Luffy laughed as the avalance came towards them. The crew started running back. With an angry yell, Shan-Yu slashed his sword, hitting Mulan hard. She went down, but got back up to run. Back with the strawhats, Zoro reached up at a horse, pulling the rider from it's back and climbing up with Chopper. Seeing that, Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Robin, Brook, and Usopp coppied him. They spurred the horses away from the avalanche. Mulan ran by, grabbing Shang's arm who was paralized with shock, and sprinted, pulling him with her. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, who had been coming, ready for a fight, turned and ran screaming. The avalanche over tock the strawhats and Shan-Yu. Mulan's horse came running for her. She climbed onto his back then reached out for Shang. He tock her hand, but the avalanche swept him away. Mulan then got covered in the snow as well.

Khan, and the strawhat's horses burst up from the river of snow and ice. They all started towards saftey but Mulan then saw Shang headed for the cliff edge. Turning her horse, she sped to his side and pulled his unconcious body onto her horse. "MULAN! I FOUND THE LUCKY CRICKET!" Mushu said, arriving with Cricky.

"Do you see them?" Chien-Po asked. Ling stood on his sholders and Yao on his.

"YES!" Yao said, firing an arrow at Mulan. "Perfect, now we'll pull them to safe..." he started, grabbing at the rope, but it slid threw his fingers. "ty..." he finished unsure of himself.

"We need help!" Mulan said, and an arrow came in the snow next to her with a rope. Mushu climbed onto Khan's back.

"Nice, oh very nice, you can sit by me." he told Cricky, then they saw the cliff. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHH! Mulan, Mulan. we're gonna die, no way we can survive this." he yelled. Mulan tied the string to Khan, then pulled out Shang's bow and fired the arrow as they went over the edge.

"I let them slip threw my fingers." Yao cried. Suddenly an arrow landed in his hand and pulled him. Ling and other soldiers dived on him to keep him from going over the edge. Chien-Po, Zoro and Sanji came over and easily pulled them back from the ledge. Luffy streched his arm down to wrap around Khan to help.

"YAH! YOU THE MAN!" Mushu yelled at Mulan. She smiled proudly. "Well, sort of." he added. She frowned at him. They were pulled up over the edge of the cliff.

"Step back guys, give him some air." Ling said. Shang came too.

"Ping, you are the craziest man i've ever met, but for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust." he said. The strawhat's smiled proudly at her.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR PING, THE GREATEST OF US ALL!" Ling shouted.

"YOUR KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!" added Yao.

"YES!" Chien-Po said, dancing around. Mulan felt the adrinalin drain out of her and tried to stand, only to fall.

"PING?" asked Shang. She moved a hand to show blood.

"SHIT!" Sanji yelled.

"DAMN IT!" Zoro added. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp looked horrified.

"DOCTOR, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper cried. Shang staired at him in shock, just now noticing the skeliton, women, and reindeer.

"THAT'S YOU!" the eight strawhats yelled at the doctor.

"Oh, right!" Chopper realized.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Chi-fu yelled. The strawhat's looked down, not knowing what to do.

**I couldn't leave out that song. I already felt bad enough about not being able to find a really good way to incorperate 'I will make a man out of you.' so i found a way for this. Besides, in the military we really do sing, a lot. We do cadances, which are words set to a tune. And i know many people in the military including myself who were singing 'Make a mand out of you.' during basic and AIT, and before you aske, most of the people in my AIT and more than half of my basic were males, so yes, there were guys singing this too! Any way, I hope you liked that chapter, I couldn't leave Nami, Robin, Brook, and Chopper out anymore, I didn't like leaving them out for so long as it was!**


	7. Reveal all secrets

The group sat around the hestily set up medical tent that help Chopper and Mulan. "Don't think this gets you out of anything. We want to know who are you and why you have a skeliton and talking reindeer, let alone two women in tow for the chinese military! You do realize the punishment for this is death!" Chi-Fu said.

"Yah right, that may be, if they had actually joined the military, but they didn't, they followed behind!" Sanji growled, throwing what was left of his cigerette in the snow. Chopper came out of the tent looking shaky.

"How is he?" asked Shang, trying to get over the fact he was a talking reindeer with medical skills, but his best soldier was injured, and he'd trust the devil himself if he could help at this moment.

"He's gonna be fine." Chopper said.

"I want to see him." Shang said. Chopper and the others look nervious at that.

"NO!" Chopper screamed before he could stop himself. Shang immeditaly became suspicious.

"Why not?" he asked. 'Damn it, what do we say?' Sanji thought.

"Because I say so." Luffy said.

"LUFFY!" the others growled, this wasn't going to end well. Shang looked taken aback.

"I am your commanding officer and your overruling me?" Shang asked. Luffy nodded. "Who do you think you are to order me?" he asked in a frustrated voice. Luffy smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy said. Shang looked at him with an expression of disbeleif and compleate stupidity, then he stormed into the tent. All nine tried to stop him. Mulan was so startled she sat up, the blanket falling down. Even though she was covered in bandages, they did nothing to hide her secrite. Shang glared at her, betrayl and disbeleive written all over his face. Chi-Fu came in and gasped. Shang stormed out.

"Ah crap, here we go." winced Zoro. Sure enough Chi-Fu came out dragging Mulan.

"I knew there was something wrong with you! A woman!" he yelled, pulling out her hair. "A trechurus snake." he added throwing her to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji went to kick him to be blocked by a nearby soldier. Sanji quickly kicked the soldier aside to come at the man, only to be restrained by Chopper and Franky.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!" Usopp screamed. Zoro went to draw a sword. "THAT'S NOT HELPING EITHER!" Usopp screatched. The men all looked between the strawhats, Mulan, and Shang.

"My name is Mulan! I did it to save my father." she said to Shang. He paused, she wanted to protect her father!

"HIGH TREASON!" Chi-Fu yelled, Sanji struggiling to get at him.

"I didn't mean for it to get this far!" Mulan yelled.

"DISHONOR!" Chi-Fu continued.

"Alright you, that's enough of that crap." Zoro yelled, drawing a sword. Luffy moved forward, looking at Shang.

"It was the only way, please beleive me!" Mulan said. Shang turned to face her.

"Captain." Chi-Fu said strolling up to Shang's side. Shang drew Mulan's sword. Luffy stepped in front of her.

"YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Luffy yelled. Shang looked at Mulan.

"NO!" cried Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po trying to intervean.

"You know the law." Chi-Fu said. Shang pulled back the sword, Luffy went to pull back his fist, then the sword landed infront of Mulan. She looked up.

"A life for a life, my debt is repayed." he said. Then he turned to the others. "MOVE OUT!" Chi-Fu ran forward.

"But you can't..." he started, but Shang was pissed. He grabbed Chi-Fu and got in his face. His voice was low and deadly.

"I said, move out." he then turned to Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Sanji. "Well." he said.

"Sorry pal, but this is as far as we go." Zoro said with a smirk.

"If she stays then so do we." Sanji yelled, still trying to attack Chi-Fu.

"Now get out of here." Luffy said. Shang turned and stormed off, his men following. Nami and Robin crouched down next to Mulan.

"It'll be alright." Nami said. Cricky tried to build a fire, and just for something to do, Usopp and Franky helped. Khan pulled the blanket from his back and threw it over the freezing girl. The others sat around the fire with her. Mulan looked at the flames, at a loss for words. Mushu stormed over.

"We were this close, this close, to impressing your ansestors, getting to top shelf...man, all my fine work." he sighed.

"Not helping." Nami hissed.

"Look, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later, you couldn't have been in discuise forever." Zoro grumbled. Nami and Sanji hit him.

"Don't be so insensitive you jerk." Nami yelled.

"You went to save your fathers life. Who knew you'd end up dishonoring your family and loosing all of your friends. You just gotta let these things go." Mushu cried.

"Your still not helping." Sanji hissed. Mulan picked up her helmet.

"Maybe I didn't do it for my father. I think i did it to prove I could do things right, so when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worth while...but I was wrong. I see nothing!" she said throwing it. The others looked at her, not knowing what to say. Then Mushu picked up the helmet.

"That's just cause it needs a little spit that's all. See, she looks so pretty." Mushu said. Mulan made no motion of hearing. "Look the truth is we're both frauds, your ansestors didn't send me, they don't even like me." Mushu said. Sanji glared at him.

"Is that so." he growled. Mulan smiled softly at him.

"You risked your life to help the people that you love, I risked your life to help yself. At least you had good intentions." Mushu said. Sanji glared and Mulan smiled a little more. Cricky climbed onto the helmet and started crying.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT LUCKY! YOU LIED TO ME!" he cried. The cricket nodded. Luffy smiled.

"Well we're pirates." Luffy said. Nami hit her forhead.

"WHAT? AND WHAT ARE YOU A SHEEP!" Mushu cried looking up at Khan. Then he sighed in defeat.

"I'm a skeliton." Brook said.

"And I'm a cyborg." Franky threw out.

"DOES ANYONE BELEIVE IN HONESTY!?" cried Usopp.

"Yah, your one to talk." Zoro said. Mulan smiled at them all.

"Well, I gotta face my father sooner or later, lets go home." she decided.

"Yah, this an't gonna be pretty, but don't worry, things will work out. We started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it." Mushu said.

"Yah, the lizard is right!" Luffy said with a smile. The other eight smiled to show they had her back.

"DRAGON, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tounge thing." Mushu said, sticking out his tounge at Luffy. The group then slowly stood up. Suddenly they heard screaming. The group ran to the cliff, over looking it to see the huns. Six of them including Shan-Yu stood in the snow. Mulan gasped.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Luffy asked. Mulan looked at the huns, the imperial city, then the pirates. Then she jumped onto Khan, turning him towards the huns. The others jumped onto their horses, Chopper behind Zoro.

"Uh home is that way." Mushu said pointing behind them.

"I have to do something." Mulan said.

"Did you see those huns, they popped out of the snow, like daisys!" Mushu yelled. Mulan gave him a pointed look.

"Are we in this together or not?" she asked. Luffy nodded to show the pirates were in.

"Well let's go kick some hunney buns!" Mushu yelled, chargin up onto Mulan's horse with Cricky, and the group left for the imperial city.

**Well, here we go, the fun part. I hope you liked it so far, and thanks for reading up to this point. Thank you RoXaS707 and Mnicknack.**


	8. Enter the Imperial City

Mulan road into the city, the strawhats behind her. "Let's split up, they had a good head start on us and we can keep more eyes out." Franky said. They all nodded and went their seperate ways. Suddenly Mulan caught sight of Shang. She spurred her horse forward toward and road up beside him in the parade that was swt to honor him.

"Shang!" she called to get his attention. Shang looked back, a looke of happiness and excitment on his face.

"Mulan!" he said, then he remembered her disceate and his face clouded in distrust and anger.

"Shang, the huns are alive, their in the city." she tried. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po walked behind him and his horse, looking up at her in intrest.

"You don't belong here Mulan, go home." he snapped. She looked surprised.

"Shang I saw them in the mountains, you have to beleive me." she pleaded, she couldn't bare it if anyone got hurt. He looked at her, a look of compleate discust.

"Why should I?" his voice was filled with hate. Mulan looked compleatly miffed, and pulled her horse into his path casuing him to stop.

"You said you trust Ping, why is Mulan any different?" she hissed. Shang just moved his horse around her, not even looking at her. The others gave her looks of simpathy. "Keep your eyes open, I know their here." she insisted, then road away. She pulled her horse to a stop in the back and jumped off. She looked around, but all the strawhats dissapeared. She started running forward.

"Where are you going?" Mushu called.

"To find someone who will beleive me!" she yelled at him. Mulan went up to a man. "Sir you have to help, the huns are here..." she started, but he glared at her and walked away. She turned to the man next to him. "Please you have to help..." but he pulled away and everyone made a wide empty circle around her, stearing clear of the 'strange woman.' She looked at Mushu, desperate. "No one will listen." she said. He looked up at her.

"Huh, I'm sorry did you say something!?" he asked. She recoiled.

"Mushu!" she growled in frustration. He held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, your a girl again remember." he said. Mulan looked down. 'He's right, there's nothing I can do to try and get threw these people.' she thought in frustration. She looked up, and could just see the Emporor handing Shang Shan-Yu's sword. Suddenly a falcon pierced down from no where, grabbing the sword before Shang could receive it. It flew up to the building where the gargoyals stood and dropped it. The last gargoyal moved, grabbing the sword. It was Shan-Yu! He stood up on the ruff. Suddenly the giant dragon decoration that was behind the soldiers ripped apart and Shan-Yu's five generals emerged. They knocked Shang down, grabbed the Emporor and fled into the palace, draging him in.

"NO!" Shang's voice carried. Mulan looked up in horror, she couldn't stand by. She looked around, not seeing any of the strawhats, she lurched forward threw the crowd, aiming to get to the soldiers. The crowd was in such distress and confusion that they did not notice the young woman cutting threw them and pushing herself to the steps leading to the palace doors. She found Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and a group of people holding a large stone statue and hammering it against the doors. Mulan looked one last time for the strawhats, but still to no avail.

"They'll never reach the Emporor in time." she realized. Then she whistled to get their attention. The entire group looked over at her. "Hey guys, I've got an idea!" she said, then turned and ran, not even looking to see if any of them followed. She arrived at a small hall with pillars and turned to see Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po followed her. "Alright, I know this may sound crazy, but you just need to trust me, I need you to dress like the cocubines." she said. They blinked, but then nodded and grinned. Ling threw her his sword, Yao tock off his armor, and Chien-Po handed her his sholder pads. She smiled and left, changing herself. She had found a blue womans robe with a dark blue wrap with red trim and a pink sash. She came back in. Chien-Po ahad found a black wig, all three had their hair up in buns and plastered the white creams and makeup on their faces. They wore a silk kimono with a silk sash and material around their arms. Ling in yellow, Yao in red, and Chien-Po in blue. Mulan grinned and turned to the illers. All four ripped off the sashed and swung them around the pillers. Mulan looked at the three and smiled, to feel someone tap her sholdier. She turned back to see Shang. He smiled at her as he pulled the cape off and threw it around the piller as well. Mulan smiled at him back, releived he came back. Then all five climbed up the pillers, Mulan reaching the top long before the others, Yao reaching second place, and the others finishing after. They climbed into the halls and crept along to the balcony. Peaking around the conor they could see the five generals. "Ok, any questions?" Mulan asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked Yao, Mulan slapped him. "OW!" he growled. Then they crept out of the conor. Mulan saw all five immeditaly take guard. The archer was on the right most side, Next to him was the two large twins holding out their swords, after was the other bigger guy, then a creepy guy with long black hair and scrawny. They also held up their swords. Mulan was on the right side, hiding her face behind her blue fan. Chien-Po stood next to her, with Yao beside him and Ling on the end, all hiding behind their blue, red, and yellow fans as well. Mulan tock a shaky breath as they moved forward. Yao tripped and Mulan almost looked over, but she kept focused on the men ahead.

"Concubines." the one twin said, pushing his brother blade down.

"Ugly concubines." the brother agreed. They stepped up to the men, the boys making great attemps at playing shy. The twin that spoke up for them shy'll waved back only to have his brother elbow him. Then an apple fell out of the bottom of Ling's robe, bitten. Mulan nearly screamed out in frustration. Ling immeditaly tugged on the front of his robe, hoping they wouldn't notice and waved his fan quickly in front of his face, pretending to be embaressed. Shang was watching when he saw the bird, realizing it saw him, he turned to the side to hide, growling in frustration. The bird went to scream, only to be envloped by a stream of fire. It cried out in pain and looked back in shock at Mushu. Cricky fell over laughing.

"Now that's what I call a Mongolian barbique." he said, belowing a smoke ring into the birds face, making Cricky laugh harder. The friendlier of the two twins leaned forward, picking up the apple and offering it to Ling with a smile. Ling smiled slyly as he pulled out the second apple. Chien-Po tock out two watermellions, and Yao pulled out a bannan and an orange. Chien-Po slammed the mellions on the twins heads, then hit them together, causing them to fall onto the ground. The long haired man went to move forward. Ling slammed the apple in his mouth, then he kicked the man's legs from under him, causing him to fall down on his face. He went to get back up, but Ling headbutted his back. The large man threw a right fist at Yao, which he dodged, them a left fist. Yao grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his head. The archer pulled back his bow at Mulan. She kicked it aside, then blocked the right stike the threw at her. Using her other hand, she drove her palm up under his chin, then knocked him to the ground. She grabbed his bow and used it to pull his head back.

"SHANG! GO!" she yelled. He ran by and went threw the doors after the emporor. The twins climbed to their feet, and so did the other two. One aimed a kick at Mulan and she jumped back. The man pulled back his sword, and Mulan closed her eyes. Suddenly a body came between her and the man, blocking the sword with his own. "ZORO!" she gasped. She looked over to see Luffy, Sanji, Franky, and Robin.

"Go, we'll handle this." Robin said with a smile. Mulan nodded, and her, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po ran. The strawhats turned to the soldiers.

"Let's see what you've got!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckled.

**what'd you think? I hope you like! I hope you all enjoy this so far. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Mulan and strawhats vs huns

"We'll these guys don't look too tough." said Franky, cracking a knuckle. One of the twins came at him, the other came at Luffy. The long haired skinny man swung his blade at Luffy, and the large swordsman came at Zoro. The archer aimed at Sanji.

Luffy pulled back a fist. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!" he screamed. His fist connected with the large bulky man's face sending him bouncing down the hall. When Luffy tried to retract his fist, he realized that the man had a firm grip on his wrist, pulling him down the hall with him. The two rolled across the floor, Luffy pushing himself up. He glared at the man. "GUM-GUM GATLING!" he yelled. His numerous punches hit the man in the face, knocking him down, but then he got back up and punched Luffy hard. Luffy went flying threw a palace wall, leaving the palace entirly and falling the numerous stories to the ground. The man laughed hysterically and turned to lave when suddenly an arm grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see Luffy fly up and punch him in the face, throwing his head back hard and forcing him to the ground unconcious. Luffy smirked and ran off, wanting to see how the others were doing.

Sanji glared at the man, liting his cigerette and dodging an arrow, then he kicked the man hard in the head. It knocked him back a step and made Sanji jump forward, delivering a hard kick down onto the top of the head, plowing him down threw the floor, then Sanji jumped after him, drop kicking onto the man, braking him down two more levels of the palace floors. The man shakily stood up, barley able to stand after Sanji's attacks. He pulled back an arrow that grazed threw Sanji's sleeve, making him glare. Then the man grabbed another arrow and tried to stab it into Sanji's chest. Sanji kicked him to the side, then delivered another hard kick to his face, knocking him unconcious. "Damn you jerk, now I need to go find the others." he growled.

Franky dodged a punch from the twin, then hit him hard. The twin went flying down the hall way and to the right. Franky smirked as he elbowed the twin in the back of the head. The man got to his feet and punched Franky in the face, only to pull his hand back and look down at the brusing flesh. "Nice try but no." said Franky, then he hit the twin again. "Your just not SUPER enough to beat me." he said. The man looked at him confused, trying to figure out weither or not to be insulted by that remark, then Franky blasted him with the palm of his hand. He went threw a wall and fell unconcious. "Well you weren't too tough, now to find Luffy." Franky groaned, running off.

Robin looked at the scrawny man. He swung a sword at her and she easily ducked, dodging the attack. He tried again, and this time she picked up the apple on the ground, hitting him in the head with it. He glared at her and charged at her again. "You are a fool, strength, weapons, speed, they mean nothing to me." Robin said with an amused glint in her eyes. She dodged another attack, then threw her hands into an x across her chest. "Seis Flur!" she yelled. Six arms bloomed around his body, two at his legs, two at his mid-section, and two with his upper body. Then she clutched her hands into fists. "Clutch!" she yelled. The man was pulled backwards, the arms in the middle holding up his body as the rest of his body was pulled down to the ground. A large 'crack.' sounded and he was out. Robin looked over to see Zoro.

Zoro tied the bandana around his forhead and pulled out all three swords. The man launched at him with his attack and Zoro blocked it with one sword, then slashed the sword in his left hand at him, making the man jump back. Then Zoro pressed forward with his blades. The man blocked them and tried to kick at him but Zoro pulled back to cross his swords. "What a waste of time." he growled, then lurched his body forward. "ONI-" he started, he landed behind the man. "Giri." the man's chest exploded in blood with a large x engraved into his flesh, then he landed onto the ground. "We should go find Luffy and the others before they get lost." complained Zoro. Robin laughed and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Then you will kneel in pieces." Shang saw Shan-Yu pull cack his sword to cut down the emporor. He dived in the way and blocked the attack, having enough force behind it to knock him down. He saw the Emporor walk away calmly and quickly brought his blade back up. Shan-Yu lunged at him with his blade, and Shang kicked his wrist knocking the blade from his hand. Then he kicked him under the chin with the other leg, knocking him back into a piller. Shang then tock the sword in his left hand and swung it at Shan-Yu's head, but he grabbed Shang's wrist and threw him off the balcony. Shang grabbed the piller and tock the momentum to swing his body around and kicked Shan-Yu in the head, knocking him down at the entrance to the balcony. Shang then landed and threw himself onto Shan-Yu, punching him in the face. He aimed a second punch, but Shan-Yu grabbed him by his neck. He rolled Shang onto his back. Shang trapped his arm and palm-fisted him under the chin, then rolled them onver, pushing Shan-Yu onto the ground face first, pinning him in place by his arm. Mulan and the others ran up.

"Chien-Po, get the Emporor." Mulan ordered. Chien-Po nodded, going over to the monarch, startiling him with their apperence.

"Sorry your magesty." Chien-Po said, then he gave a small bow, turned the man around, and picked the Emporor up by his waist. He ran over to Mulan, who had a cloth ready on the string of lanterns. Chien-Po grabbed it and jumped off the balcony.

"NO!" screamed Chien-Po. The two went down to the ground, knocking off the lanterns as they went. Ling followed with Yao behind them. Mulan turned to Shang. She saw Shan-Yu konck him back with a hit to the face. Then he got up, headbutting the man in the head and knocking him down, leaving him in a daze. He then turned towards Mulan, ignoring her and aiming for the rope.

"COME ON!" yelled Yao from the bottom. Mulan looked over and saw his sword. Realizing it was her last opportuinty, she grabbed his sword, then swung it forward, cutting the rope and letting it fall to the ground. She heard the people cheering and scrambled to Shang's side.

"No...NO!" Shan-Yu screamed. He screamed and grabbed his sword. Shang started stirring as Shan-Yu started storming towards them. Shang pushed Mulan back and reached for his dagger. Shang kicked it out of his right hand, then struck him across the face, Mulan moved away to the door, pulling off her shoe. Shan-Yu pulled Shang up by his cape. "YOU TOCK AWAY MY VICTORY!" he yelled. He pulled back his sword to drive it threw Shang's chest. Mulan's aim was true and her shoe hit him in the head, he looked over in surprise.

"NO! I did." she said, and to show him she pulled back her hair.

"The soldier from the mountains!" he let Shang fall to the ground and started toward her. Mulan quickly put on her shoe while he was gaining on her and ran down the steps, pulling the doors shut and locking them behind her. She tried to hold the door closed, but his fist came threw it and she knew it was time to run. She ran down the hall and hung a left to see Mushu riding a burt bird acting like a chicken.

"So what's the plan?" he called.

"Uhm..." she said as she ran.

"Hey I'm making this up as I..." she paused looking out the window to see a fireworks tower. "...go. Mushu." she started, pointing to it.

"Way ahead of ya sister, come on Cricky." Mushu said, jumping on a kite. She heard Shan-Yu burst out of the room and knew he couldn't be too far behind. Sure enough he rounded the corner, slidding as he did. She quickly started to run, tripping and using a piller that Shan-Yu quickly and easily slashed threw. He then cut threw another and she climbed up a third, that he also cut. Mulan screamed out as it fell, going threw a wall and hanging her high above the people bellow. She stood up on the piller, and jumed, grabbing onto the edge of the ruff. Looking over she could see Mushu reaching the fireworks tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Citizen's I need firepower." Mushu yelled, landing. The two men yelled.

"Who are you?" the one asked. Mushu looked like a demon.

"Your worst nightmare." he growled evily. They jumped back and the trap doors below them opened, throwing them from the tower. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Nami came up.

"What makes you think any of them are here?" Nami screamed. Then they saw Mushu. "Oh, Mushu." she said. He looked around.

"Mulan's in trouble, I need something to help." Mushu yelled. Usopp looked around and grinned.

"I see something we can use." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Mulan pulled herself onto the ruff. She ran up to the top and looked ahead. Then she stepped back, looking at the area the man could fly to. Suddenly Shan-Yu burst threw the ruff behind her. She gasped and started stepping back. She looked around for something to use and found her yellow fan, pulling it out. "Looks like your out of ideas." he said. He stabbed into her fan, but she closed it on the sword, then wrenched it up, pulling the blade from his hand, then caught it in it's spin, sending the fan flyig.

"Not quite." she said. She then pointed the sword at him, forcing him to back up. "Ready Mushu!" she yelled.

"I am ready baby!" came his shout. Shan-Yu looked on the other side of the ruff. He could see Usopp aiming a large firework at him, supported by being tied to a small red dragon. He lit a stick on fire. "Light me." he said, handing it back to a small cricket. He launched himself at her. She pushed the sword into the ruff, used it to launch herself at Shan-Yu as she kicked him, then landed, swinging her body around to knock his feet out from under him. When he landed on his back she tock the sword and plunged it threw his clothes. The firework tock off as she slid down the side of the ruff. Shan-Yu tried to get up to realize he was trapped. The firework plunged into his stomache.

"Get off the ruff, get off the ruff, get off the ruff." she chanted. She grabbed Mushu, who used the sword to seperate himself from the firework, then ran to the end of the ruff, grabbing Cricky and Usopp as she passed. Shan-Yu flew into the fireworks stand, making the entire thing blow up, sending fireworks everywhere. Mulan jumped, letting go of everything to grab a lanten. She slid down the rope and lost her grip, falling onto a running Shang. The two rolled on the platform between the stair's that he was running down. As they sat up to look at each other, Shan-Yu's sword landed in front of them. Usopp landed nearby on his face, and Mushu landed bouncing by, laughing. He caught Cricky as he came flying down.

"You are a lucky bug." he said.

**Well, there's that chapter, I hope you like it so far! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Returning heros

"THAT WAS A DELIBRATE ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!" Chi-Fu yelled storming down the palace steps where Mulan, Shang, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Nami.

"As if anyone cared enough about you to try to kill you." Zoro yelled.

"WHERE IS SHE, NOW SHE'S DONE IT WHAT A MESS!" he yelled reaching them. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po pulled Mulan behind them, retreating behind the nine strawhats as Shang stood in front of them all. "STAND ASIDE, THAT CREATURE'S NOT WORTH PROTECTING!" Chi-Fu yelled.

"YOU JERK! I SHOULD FLEY YOU AND COOK YOU IN OIL!" Sanji screamed at him.

"She's a hero." Shang insisted.

"She's a woman, she'll never be anything." Chi-Fu said.

"SHE SAVED YOU'R LIFE YOU JERK!" Luffy yelled. Franky, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper all restrained the rubbery captain and cook of the crew. Shang also had enough of this point of veiw. He grabbed the front of Chi-Fu's robe.

"Listen, you pompus..." he started.

"That is enough." the Emporors calm voice cut over the scean. Everyone fell silent, Shang approched him.

"Your majesty, I can explain." he tried, but he was silenced by a hand, then the Emporor flicted his hand to the side. The groups parted to let Mulan step forward, where she bowed to the elderly monarch.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home. Imperenated a soldier, endangered the lives of thousands of men, deceived your comanding officer, dishonored the chinesse army, destroyed my palace and..." the Emporor said, his voice raising the whole time to a shout in which Mulan flinched and Nami and Brook had to help in restraining Sanji. "...you have saved us all!" then to everyone's surprise, the Emporor bowed! Chi-Fu glanced at him in surprise, then horror as he realized he should bow as well. He threw himself onto the ground and the others followed. Shang, the soldiers, and the pirates all bowed and Mulan looked around in surprise. Then she looked out over the people to see all of the people in the crowd also bowing to her. Mulan didn't know what to do until the Emporor stood back up. "Chi-Fu, see to it that this woman is made a member of my council." the Emporor said. The strawhats and soldiers smiled proudly at her while she looked so surprised and shocked that she had no idea what to do.

"What?! B...but there are no concile positions open your majesty." Chi-Fu said quickly. The Emporor nodded, then turned to Mulan.

"Very well, then you can have his job." he said gesturing to Chi-Fu, surprising Mulan even more.

"What...mine?" Chi-Fu fainted.

"Good for him." Sanji said.

"GO for it!" Nami said. Luffy gave a thumbs up too! Mulan looked back at him.

"With all do respect your majesty, I think i've been away from home long enough." she said. The Emporor nodded to show he respected her choice.

"Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me." he said, taking the crest from around his neck, and placing it around her neck. "And this, so the world will know what you have done for China." he said, handing the sword to her. She lookedd at the gifts, then jumped onto the Emporor. At first he froze up, then relaxed realizing what she was doing. "A hug." he said.

"Is she allowed to do that?" asked Yao. Everyone shrugged. Mulan pulled back and turned to the others She hugged Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, then moved onto Shang. She looked up at him, she had so many things to say.

"You...you fight good." said Shang, not knowing what else to say. Mulan looked down, feeling crushed.

"Oh, thankyou." she said. She walked over to the waiting pirates, who all held there horses.

"You ready?" asked Luffy. He also help Khan, who had Mushu and Cricky on his back. Mulan nodded and snaped the reins. The ten tock off, headed to Mulan's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The crew came to the small town where Mulan lived, coming up to her home. "I guess this is where we part ways." Luffy said. Mulan nodded. She smiled, then moved up to Brook and huged the skeliton.

"Yohohoho, may I ask since we have travled so far together, may I see your panties?" he asked. Mulan let him go, to jump up and kick him. Nami grinned, as did the others, a motion that just a few weeks ago she would never have dared to think about, let alone do! She then turned to Franky and hugged him.

"You are a SUPER girl." Franky said, tearing up at the idea of goodby. Mulan smiled and turned to Chopper.

"Thankyou for saving me." she whispered. The tiny reindeer hugged her, crying.

"I'll miss you!" he cried. She then turned to Robin and hugged her.

"Good luck miss hero." Robin said. Mulan smiled and then turned to Sanji. She then hugged him, making him freeze on the spot and turn red. His nose then started to bleed as she let him go. She then turned to Usopp and hugged him.

"Your both very brave." she told them, then she turned to Nami and hugged her. "Thankyou." she added. Nami smiled back. Then she turned to Zoro. Mulan hugged him hard and Zoro aquardly put a hand around her. "Thank you so much." she said.

"You did good kid." Zoro said. Then she turned to Luffy.

"Thankyou too for everything." she added, Luffy grinned.

"If you want, you can join my crew." he added. Mulan shock her head. Then she waved goodby and went into the building. The crew watched her go, then turned to leave to see Shang.

"Do you uh...do you know where Mulan lives?" he asked. They nodded and pointed to the building behind them. Nami watched him go, then ran in after him with Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp, forcing the others to follow them. They went in to find Li and her mother in law at a gate leading to the back yard.

"Great, she brough home a sword, if you ask me she should have brought home a man." the grandmother said. Shang reached them.

"Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here?" he asked.

"As if we didn't tell him that." Sanji complained as the women pointed into the garden.

"Woh, sign me up for the next war." the Grandmother yelled.

"Must run in the family huh?" Chopper asked. Shang went up to Mulan and her father who were in a deep embrace.

"Honorable Fa Zhou I..." he started, then Mulan came up to him. "MULAN! Uh...you forgot your helmet...we'll uh it's actually your helmet uh..." Shang was at a loss for words and Zoro hit his forhead. Zhou gestured to his daughter and she smiled. Moving forward she tock the helmet from him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Would you like to stay forever!" the Granmother yelled out, having Nami, Li, Usopp, and Chopper pull her back for intrupting.

"Dinner would be great." Shang said. Luffy laughed.

"I guess we should get moving then." he said. The others nodded.

"Come back someday." Li said as the crew tock off, running for their ship. It was long past the time to set sail again, and they were excited to go.

"SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled. The others cheered as they ran.

"Wouldn't be interesting if they got married?" Robin asked. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Maybe." mused Sanji.

**And that is the end of my Mulan fic. I hope you like it, because for the longest time I didnt' think it would work. I didn't want to leave the strawhats out of so much action but I didn't want to cut anyone else out! I hope you like it and i thank you for reading my insane story! **


End file.
